Past and Present
by AmandaSpardaBVB
Summary: Seto Kaiba and Kisara have a family This is my second Fanfic but fist uploaded I hope its good I dont own YuGiOh AtemxMana not that much though


"Daddy?"

Seto looked up to see his 5 year old daughter grabbing his pant leg and staring at him with her big blue eyes.

"Yes Coco?" he asked picking her up off the floor and into his arms, making sure her white and blue uniform dress didn't get messed up, then looking around for his wife Kisara.

"Do you have to go to work today? I want you to stay home and play with me like you did yesterday." Coco responded with a pout on her face making Seto melt inside.

Jeez she looks so much like her mom

he thought to himself. It was true though with Coco was like a mirror image of her mother complete with her mother's long straight hair but unlike her mothers blue almost-white hair Coco had gotten her uncles jet black hair. Nonetheless Seto had to go to work today

"Its Monday my little dragon yesterday was Sunday that's why Daddy was home."

"Oh… will you be home soon Daddy?" Coco's voice so soft that Seto could barley hear it even though her head was about 5 inches away.

"I'll be home as soon as I'm done work, don't worry I'll be home before you know it and Mommy's going to drop you off at the daycare so you'll have friends to play with and your going to school too."

Coco looked thoughtful "Hmm your right. But… will you pick me up from daycare? And buy me ice-cream too?"

Seto laughed and tapped her nose "Fine, but don't tell Mommy."

Coco held up her little finger to her lips in a shush position smiling at the fact that she could keep a secret from her own mother. All of a sudden Kisara walked out from the kitchen and smiled at the picture perfect moment of her husband and their daughter, Seto noticed her too (after all ever since he met her he could pick her out in a crowd) he smiled and walked over to her. Then all 3 of them looked at the top of the stairs where Seto's and Kisara's first born-child was walking down, he looked like a mix of Seto and Kisara, he had Kisara rounder face, Seto's nose, Kisara white hair but his was a bit lighter making it seem pure white and Seto's dark blue eyes that had a somewhat meaner than his little sister's.

"Darren are you ready?" Seto asked.

The 7 year old looked at his father who had put down Coco and nodded with a smile "Yup I'm ready can we go now?"

Kisara smiled and answered before Seto could say anything "Of course. Right Seto?"

Seto looked at his wife and nodded then turned back to Darren. Then with one huge swoop he grabbed Darren and carried him over his shoulder, Darren screaming to be let down and Kisara and Coco laughing. After they got to the door Seto put Darren down

"My turn! My turn!" Coco squealed running towards Seto.

Again Seto swung his daughter onto his shoulder then put her down a few seconds later, Kisara smiled while watching this remembering when Seto had done the same thing to her and having Mana squeal with delight and Atem smirk and joke at the two of them, making Seto chase him until he shut up. Seto saw Kisara's sadish smile and walked over to her

"Hmm remembering the past are we?" he said into her ear, then looked at her up and down the way he had when they had first started dating.

Somehow even after giving birth to 2 kids and turning 28, Kisara still looked the same way she had when they were still dating, her really slim body and her soft features still there after their 11 years together.

"Yes but that's all the past. After all we now have a future." Kisara whispered against his lips as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Excuse me Kaiba but your kids are getting… impatient."

Seto and Kisara pulled away and looked at the still not retired Roland, Seto had told him to call him Seto but he wouldn't listen instead he just dropped the Mr. in front of Kaiba. Kisara laughed and walked out the door with Seto at her heels, as soon as they saw what their kids were doing to the limo Seto ran up to the car and grabbed Darren playfully while Kisara did the same with Coco. The family laughed all the way to the school where the kids had to get out.

"Love you Mom love you Dad." Darren said while getting out.

"Love you too son." Kisara and Seto said at the same time.

Then Seto took Coco's hand and led her to her teacher who was waiting by the school gate.

"Take care of her Mana… I mean Mrs. Motto" Seto said with a smirk while Mana gave him a joking glare.

"Don't I always Kaiba?" she replied knowing that she could call him Seto but loved pretending to be mad at him.

Once back in the car Seto kissed the top of his wife's head, stroking her hair and let her rest her head on his chest like they had done for so long.

"Seto I love you." Kisara looked at him tenderly.

"I love you too Kisara." he replied.


End file.
